


Everybody’s Wrong

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [11]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Mindfuck, Paranoia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Рудольф Габсбург — мальчик из очень богатой семьи. Разумеется, Штефану Рацу, наркоторговцу и лжецу от него нужны только деньги и секс.





	Everybody’s Wrong

_Everybody thinks they know me_  
You’re the saint and I’m the phony  
But you’re the one who faked it all along  
Everybody sees you cryin’  
Lyin’ lookin’ like you’re dyin’  
Everybody knows what’s goin’ on  
But everybody’s wrong.  
(с) Hinder — Everybody’s Wrong

«Дьявольские отродья», — думает Штефан и накрывает голову подушкой. Он проклинает себя за то, что выбрал такую дурацкую квартиру. Квартиру, в окна которой постоянно светит солнце, а по утрам невозможно избавиться от ощущения, что мозг высверливают безо всякой анестезии.

— Чертовы птицы, — бормочет он вполголоса. Во-первых, потому что голоса по утрам нет вообще. До первой чашки кофе. Во-вторых, потому что его персональное лохматое чудовище вальяжно занимает добрую половину грудной клетки и все изрядно затекшее плечо.

Рудольф в кои-то веки спит безмятежно, и его совсем не хочется будить.

Хотя бы потому, что во сне он Штефана _не боится_.

***

_Руки вокруг, тёмные, черные, оплетающие тело и мысли. Они гладят его так, словно бьют, они прижимают к себе, словно хотят раздавить, они душат, они вынимают еще не замершее от ужаса сердце, они повсюду и везде, и от них не спрятаться — они достанут._

_Они везде._

_Не скрыться._

_Он ничего не может изменить._

***

Штефан неловко гладит Рудольфа по плечу. Неловко, потому что обычно он так не делает. Обычно он резко толкает или ржет прямо над ухом. Обычно Штефан вообще скидывает его с плеча и уматывает в ванную. Обычно Штефан вообще не остается на ночь.

Или.

Или Штефан всегда ласков и нежен, пусть на словах он редкий засранец, но он никогда не позволяет себе грубости. В любой момент он предельно нежен и вежлив, _заботлив_ и едва ли не мил. Конечно, Штефан не приносит завтрак в постель, но Руди и сам обращения к себе словно к кисейной барышне не потерпел бы. 

Или.

Или Штефан — просто друг. И Руди вообще не представляет, как это — чувствовать нежные (или грубые?) прикосновения, как это — оказываться _под_ кем-то и _не управлять ситуацией_. Руди вообще не умеет управлять ситуацией, его вечно страхует Ада. 

Или... нет?

***

Штефан очень убедительно врет о своем детстве.

— А еще родители как-то раз водили меня в цирк, и вы представить себе не можете, как это было круто! Мы сидели в первом ряду, и пасть тигра...

Руди закрывает лицо руками и отчаянно зевает. Он слышал эту историю уже долбаный миллион раз, и это начинает набивать оскомину.

В конце-то концов, Штефан, неужели нельзя было хотя бы загуглить, как выглядят современные цирки, чтобы не так сильно палиться? Ведь любой дурак (ладно, богатый дурак, бывавший в цирке хоть раз) знает, что арены запретили ещё сорок лет назад, а тигры вымерли на всей территории Европы и, дай бог, остались хотя бы в какой-нибудь тундре, до которой ещё чудом не добрались загребущие человеческие руки.

Но Штефан не успокаивается и расписывает своих прекрасных родителей, едва ли не обожествляя. Сразу видно, у кого какие ценности: пантеон Рудольфа на данный момент включает в себя бутылку коньяка и обожаемый десцидол.

— Руди, а что твои?.. — голосок Ады растворяется в мрачной усмешке.

Вообще-то, она прекрасно осведомлена о том, кто такие Элизабет и Франц-Иосиф Габсбург. Ничуть не хуже прочего населения Вены. И это потрясающе неуклюжая оплошность в её стороны.

Штефан спасает свою подопечную от праведного гнева каким-то несмешным анекдотом. Рудольфу — несмешным, сами они заливаются в две глотки только так. Рудольф предпочитает заливаться по-другому, и в данный момент совершенно ничто этому не препятствует.

***

Иногда во сне Штефан очень больно пинается. Рудольф выясняет это на третью или четвертую проведенную вместе ночь. Из-за таблеток он засыпает как убитый, но и проснуться может от любого шороха, тем более, что этот шорох — очень ощутимый удар под колено. От ослепляющей боли он даже не сразу понимает, что произошло, а когда вдруг видит лицо Штефана, освещенное желтоватой уличной вывеской, то едва не отлетает к другому концу комнаты.

У Штефана во сне очень звериное лицо, лицо спущенного с поводка тигра, голодного и безобразно злого. Даже комичные с виду усы кажутся жутковатыми, и то, что Штефан всего лишь спит видно только по закрытым намертво глазам.

Рудольф трет саднящее колено и отодвигается на край кровати, надеясь, что больше он сегодня не получит. И едва не подпрыгивает, когда теплая сильная рука перехватывает его поперек живота и одним движением сгребает в объятия, подминая, устраивая поудобнее под собой.

У Штефана крепкие руки и намного более развитая мускулатура. Тощий, пусть и жилистый Рудольф кажется рядом с ним соломинкой, на которую и дуть не надо — сама сломается. Поэтому Рудольф не обманывается насчет своего положения. Он может сколько угодно выводить Штефана из себя, дразнить и всячески подставляться, но если Штефан захочет — он получит.

Чувствуя сминающую его ягодицы настойчивым, грубоватым движением ладонь, Рудольф выдыхает.

Пока Штефан его хочет — всю эту странную кутерьму ещё вполне можно понять. Он не называет происходящее «отношениями», потому что этого идиотского слова в лексиконе Штефана попросту нет.

Выстанывая в подушку каждое совместное движение бедер, Рудольф словно успокаивается.

Пока он знает, чего Штефан хочет, Рудольф _не бесполезен_.

А Штефан всегда получает то, что ему нужно.

***

Иногда Рудольф его откровенно боится.

Штефан может отвернуться всего на секунду, уйти за чаем, сигаретами, а вернуться в дурдом. 

Руди будет сидеть в углу комнаты с первым, что попалось ему под руку — книгой, початой бутылкой, да хоть сигаретой, сжатыми в руке так, что не будет никаких сомнений: он защищен лучше, чем Троя. И тогда Штефан сделает ход конем: он просто войдет в комнату и заставит этого придурка с мутной поволокой вместо темно-серых глаз сложить все свое оружие и сесть по-человечески — хоть на стул, хоть на стол, да хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы не был так похож на сумасшедшего. Лишь бы можно было считать его нормальным, _пригодным_ для человеческого разговора.

И прижимать к себе, подрагивающего, вырывающегося, разъяренного, в конце концов — обессилевшего.

И причитать:

— Что произошло, Руди, придурок ты этакий? Что такого случилось? За что ты решил ополчиться на меня?

И вздыхать, не получая ответа (если не читать ответом очередной пропущенный удар по ребрам).

И теряться в догадках, _что_ сделал не так _на этот раз_? Слишком громко хлопнул дверью? Слишком тихо подошел? Слишком... _что?_

— Что, черт тебя дери, Руди, произошло?

И слышать ответ, ужасающий, но кристально честный:

— Ты хочешь меня убить.

Штефан может отвернуться всего на секунду, но после, _много после_ , он будет запивать расшатанные нервы полынной горечью джина и успокоительных. Единственное, чего он будет хотеть в такие моменты — побиться головой о стену, потому что он _не хочет_ никого убивать.

Штефан Рац — наркоторговец и враль, но он не убийца. 

Во сне Рудольф будет мирно прижиматься к его плечу.

***

Однажды все станет совсем плохо.

Вообще-то, все будет как обычно. Руди пожалуется на «ебучих рукожопов» с того конца вездесущей сети, Штефан усмехнется и плеснет ещё коньяка в один бокал; лениво закинет ноги на стол, наконец расслабляясь.

— Как прошел день? — спросит миролюбиво, почти ласково.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня убить, — скажет Рудольф обыденным, совершенно привычным голосом.

И Штефан впервые не найдется, что ему ответить.

Или Рудольф ни о чем не будет подозревать до последнего, просто страх впитается в подкорку его мозга настолько, что он будет ждать _чего-то в этом духе_. Это не будет уверенностью или четким пониманием ситуации, это будет чем-то вроде дурного сна, в который не веришь, но видишь его повторяющимся бесконечно, словно старая пластинка, каких и не отыскать сейчас даже за очень большие деньги.

Или ты в самом деле не сможешь его отравить. Наберешь едва различимый раствор в шприц, иглой подцепишь мягкий край пробки, проникнешь так, как раз за разом проникал _в него_ — плавным, сосредоточенным движением и... Остановишься. Не сможешь.

Потому что ты уже его полюбил. Потому что простил почти сразу. Потому что это все изначально было дурацкой идеей, и Руди сейчас сходит с ума из-за своих догадок.

Ты не сможешь поступить так с _ним_.

***

Ада приходит невовремя, словно чувствует — стоит на пороге твоей двери, пока ты решаешь, сможешь ли убить лучшего друга. Этот сгусток протезов, в котором и человеческого-то ничего не осталось, будет понимать все лучше тебя. И ей не придется делать хоть что-либо, с тобой сыграет злую шутку проснувшаяся совесть.

— Штеф, открывай, ты должен мне пять сотен и как минимум чашку чая, — словно издалека будет звучать её звонкий, ломкий и совсем девичий голосок. Хоть что-то настоящее в Аде.

Но ты не подойдешь и не откроешь дверь, совсем не по-джентльменски на неё навалившись. В твое предплечье будет воткнута все та же игла, а испещренные застарелыми шрамами руки не буду скрыты ничем. Пускай любуются, чего уж теперь! В конце концов, патологоанатомам совершенно плевать, что попытка суицида — не первая.

Словно в кошмарном сне ты почувствуешь на своих плечах тяжелые ладони, а тягучий, словно обжигающий холодом голос прошелестит возле твоего уха, так и не обернувшись явью.

— Вот уж тебя-то я точно не ожидал так скоро увидеть.

***

— Дьявольские отродья, — шипит Штефан, неловко поглаживая уснувшего на его плече Рудольфа по голове.

Птицы за окном, свидетели его ночных кошмаров, беззаботно щебечут, радуясь новому дню.


End file.
